


everlong

by godowain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godowain/pseuds/godowain
Summary: sometimes the ones we want arent always good for us. but god it feels so good to be so bad. eventual nsfw.you/moira





	1. prequel

**Author's Note:**

> working off of what we know about pre-fall overwatch lore and trying to get it to make sense thanks jeff  
> dfab reader, gender neutural pronouns 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> godowain.tumblr.com

Being an intern isn’t the greatest job you could get, but getting an opportunity to work with the most well-known, respected and talented scientists in the world would make anybody jump. You had just graduated at the top of your class with a major in biomedical science. You were the smartest of your graduating class, and you were fortunate enough to have Overwatch’s Dr. Angela Ziegler be the one to be the guest of honor. 

She fell in love with your enthusiasm for science and modern technology and offered you an internship with her at the main Overwatch facility. You gladly agreed. Working with Dr. Ziegler was everything you expected to be, and working with the Overwatch staffed confirmed their public nobility. 

 

But you never expected someone like her.


	2. the other doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you werent supposed to know about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> godowain.tumblr.com

Her name was Moira. 

She wasn’t on the main directory to get in contact with, and she hadn’t been introduced to you by Dr. Ziegler or, in fact, even been mentioned by anyone else you had met so far. She was sort of an enigma, floating around from room to room and doing her own business of sorts. You would hear her mutter to herself sometimes as she passed by sputtering in a language you were unfamiliar with. She had a thin Irish accent from what you’ve heard from her. 

You’ve only come in ‘contact’ with her once and it was through Dr. Ziegler visibly shielding you away from her. The room was frigid cold and both you and Angela were working on separate things, correlating things, but separate and she was only a foot away from you. But both of you were freezing cold due to the heater being broken and it being the middle of winter. You nuzzled your face into your scarf as you delicately wove a wire in between metal bars. 

“Scheiße, with all of the money Overwatch gets you’d think they’d invest in a mechanic…” Angela cursed. You hummed in agreement, “I-I’d be nice if we had a little heat in here.” 

Angela sighed and removed her plastic goggles from her view, shoving them atop of her head. “As much as I love my job, y/n, it’d be nice if we had a little-“ 

“Dr. Ziegler, I require your assistance.” 

There was a calling voice from the other room, and before you knew it Dr. Ziegler’s back was shoved against you and for a moment she had her hand on your arm for protection to hide you behind her body. She cleared her throat as quietly as she could and cooed softly to you, “shhhhhh.” The door opened and suddenly the room had become a lot colder. 

“O’Deorain.”

“Ziegler. Come now, doctor, don’t be so cold.” 

“What do you want?”

The woman out of your view chuckled and you could feel Angela stiffen. Her hand on your shoulder tightened its grip, and you weren’t quite sure whether to call it anger or intimidation. The latter deemed more appropriate for the situation. 

“I just wanted your view on something I’ve been working on. I value your opinion you know.”

Angela kept quiet, glaring up at the much taller woman. She had been so tall that you were surprised that she hadn’t seen yo-

The tall woman peered over Angela’s shoulders and moved her aside slightly. Angela didn’t budge but her grip on your shoulder tightened and you could feel a hard motherly-protective gaze upon you. 

“Who is this?” 

“This is my intern.” She cut in sharply. 

The other woman huffed. “Just your intern? Do they have no name?” 

Angela gulped and hesitantly moved aside to pull you into her view. Instantly, you felt naked. Like you were stripped of your clothes and standing in front of a crowd. The tall woman was your crowd and she was plenty enough. 

The woman was not what you had expected and her appearance was strikingly diverse from Angela’s. Her hair was a ginger color licked back by gel with spiked downwards ends, and her skin was paler then snow. She had multi-colored eyes; one red and one blue. They were striking colors that looked almost inhumane. Her tall lanky body almost reminded you of a malnourished mannequin. But she stood tall and proud. Her sharp eyes found themselves gazing down at you as she lowered her delicately manicured hand to yours to grab it. Her hands were cold and it wasn’t because of the broken heater; she rose your nearly shaking hand up to her thin lips and pursed them against your knuckles. 

“Dr. Moira O’Deorain. A pleasure.” She cooed. Your hand was frozen in her hand as she lowered from her lips. You felt your legs trembling from the sudden kiss, and suddenly you forgot how to speak. How to move. How to feel. Moira chuckled and released your hand from her own rough hand. 

“Not a talker I see,” she chuckled “no matter. I will find out your name eventually.” 

Dr. Ziegler cleared her throat, “perhaps they are trying to tell you that your presence here is not welcomed.” 

Moira rolled her eyes and turned away from you, releasing you from her aura’s grip. Her mood had a change and she ungracefully slapped a stack of papers onto Angela’s desk, eyes shooting up to glare at her. “Dr. Ziegler, I am required to obtain a peer review on my theory. Please look it over and get back to me by tomorrow.” Dr. Ziegler nodded and Moira spun on her heels and walked out of the room. 

And you fell to your knees.


	3. backpfeifengesicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short update sorry everyone i love causing pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @koichihirose.tumblr.com or godowain.tumblr.com

“Who was that?” 

You were at a loss for words. The air was tight between the two of you with a bit of menace coming from Dr. Ziegler’s side. She exhaled a held breath and side eyed the stack of papers from the other woman.

“Nobody.” 

“Dr. Ziegler, please.” 

Your mentors face softened and she grunted, holding her hand out to you to help you from your fallen position. You grabbed it and stood up with your legs still a bit wobbly from the encounter. 

“Just…Promise you will stay away from her?” You nodded, 

“I promise.” 

Angela sat down on a chair and offered you a seat next to her. “Moira is – or- was my mentor. She taught me everything I needed to know about the power of biomedical science, but her methods are rather…Unconventional. When I worked under her I always saw something in her eyes that wanted more. More of something and I could never figure out what. She was deeply unsatisfied with everything that it disturbed her. I left when she wanted me to become a part of a project that seemed immoral. Impossible.” Her voice cracked slightly, “she was mad. She still is.” 

Your brows raised with curiosity, “immoral? Impossible? What could possibly break the barriers of biomedical science and be deemed immoral?” Angela sat up in her chair. 

“Resurrection.”


End file.
